


Before The Blood Was Spilt

by Allagorr



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Flux Buddies, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allagorr/pseuds/Allagorr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did the vampires experience before they attacked the Flux Buddies base in episode 2.0 #126?...</p><p>*This is a fanon prequel I have no relation to the characters in this*</p><p>~This link will be useful if you don’t know what ‘Ker’ is<br/>https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Keres_%28mythology%29~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Blood Was Spilt

They were situated around the darkened room, some standing, some seated, doing nothing in particular. One was writing in a large worn tome, another polishing their shoes. They needed to not do anything at this very moment. They were waiting for a message, for another of their clan to return. The night was very still above their underground home, almost as if it could sense the viciousness that was to ensue soon. They did not need to look at a clock to know that the sun would begin its journey across the sky shortly.

Their curse provided them with extra abilities - knowing what the time was regardless of viewing the sun or moon, no need to sleep, increased eyesight and hearing beyond what any potion could do, immortality to other beings harm, strength that mortals could only dream of having; however it had come with a price.

The inability to love or care for others - their collection only formed from the need to find others like them, to be safe in numbers. The inability to eat - they now could no longer consume their favourite meals, for their venom would reject the nutrients, causing them to retch. The inability to walk in sunlight - it would burn them more than any man could be burnt; it would physically destroy their bodies, reducing their flesh to ashes and charring their bones to dust. However the worst part was the bloodlust - the desire, the need, the lust for a liquid life force that they should not, but had to, have. They had a never-ending hunger that could be temporary quenched by consuming humans’ blood. The older vampyres had long since become immune to the mental sickness that came from feeding; a ritual that eventually drained the last part of the humanity out of them, taking life as an exchange for never-ending death.

The day passed slowly, as the vampyres could feel their internal body clocks tick down the seconds until twilight, until it was safe for them to leave their hovel. Their ‘leader’ began to pace the room within the last 4000 ticks of daylight. They had a job to complete but they still needed some final information from the vampyre who was missing. As the exterior light dimmed and the monsters came out to play, the vampyre who had been sitting cross-legged on the floor for the past 57 days spoke.

“Holluci is late getting back.”

The pacing vampyre stopped and looked at him.

“That is obvious, Lying. They were supposed to return yesternight. There is a reason why they are late.”

Lying chuckled.

“I’ve never heard of a nervous vampyre before.”

Quicker than a blink, the vampyres were face-to-face, the previously-pacing being’s fangs bared as he grasped the front of the other’s jacket so close to him, they could see the black specks in one another's bright blue eyes.

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up.”

They let go of the jacket, pushed the vampyre away gently and turned to continue pacing.

“I’m not nervous. I’m just thinking about how we ended up in this situation.”

Lying straightened his jacket.

“You mean, being paid to destroy someones’ house and kill them?”

“We’re not being paid. We made a deal as to what we wanted from the other.”

The vampyre who had been writing called out from across the room. They gently blew on the page to dry the ink then slowly pushed the chair they had been sitting on backwards, creating a loud scraping noise. They continued;

“I mean it is a first, being approached by other immortals to help them with their problems concerning mere mortals.”

“I wouldn’t consider them immortals, Sacalow, more undead.”

The vampyre who had been cleaning his shoes added, as he pulled them on and stood up.

Sacalow shrugged.

“If you go by definition of a Ker and a clone, then I suppose they were never fully alive. So yeah, undead is more correct than immortal. Although I would like to know if the blood stained man and his demonic partner can actually be killed.”

“Stop being so ostentatious, Fuzz.”

Fuzz quietly laughed.

“Well damn, it takes so much to impress some people.”

Lying walked over to Fuzz and placed their hand on their shoulder.

“Don’t worry about them. It’s been awhile since we’ve fed; some people get grumpy when they’re hungry.”

Sacalow hissed at them.

The other vampyre stopped pacing to look at the other three.

“It’s almost time.”

The three bickering vampyres cocked their heads in synchronisation to listen out for the gentle flapping of the wings of the absence vampyre. After a few short moments, they picked up the sound, faint but growing louder as the bats flew closer. Just as the bats came overhead, followed by a gentle thump, Lying glided across the room to the interior door of their living place, and opened it. The fifth vampyre entered the room, now in their human form.

“I apologise for my lateness. I took too long observing them, and had to hide as the day came.”

Lying tutted at the comment.

“Holluci, Holluci, you’ve been a vampyre long enough to know when to return back.”

Lying said, almost patronisingly.

Holluci turned to their ‘leader’, ignoring Lying’s comment.

“We are to leave now, Kirin. They seem to be playing about, and have not got any sort of effective or working exterior defences, except for the weapons and armour they wear. She hasn’t done any more witchery magik, and neither has continued in their werewolf magik.”

Kirin slowly nodded at this information.

“Let’s go then.”

The five vampyres left their hovel, closing the door behind them. Upon reaching the surface Fuzz attached a note to the leg of one of the many ravens that resided in the trees around the entrance to their living place telling Lalnable Hector and Specimen 5 that they were leaving. Their task having started, with the flapping of the bird into the night, the vampyres took to the skies in their bat form, heading towards the base of the scientist and his apprentice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to http://crellas.tumblr.com/ for being my pre-reader


End file.
